moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights... Camera... Disaster!
Lights... Camera... Disaster! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 36 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Roary Scrawl *Snozzle Wobbleson *Zommer *Ruby Scribblez *Ken Tickles *Bushy Fandango (name mention) Story Part One "Delivery for Roary Scrawl!" called Snozzle Wobbleson as he staggered into the Daily Growl office carrying an enormous box of snack foods. Tonight was the Monstro City premiere of Moshi Monsters: The Movie, and Roary was throwing a 'press screening' for the staff of his newspaper. And you can't have a movie screening without buckets of slopcorn and barrels of Wobble-ade! "Put it anywhere!" Roary shouted from across the room as he ticked off the items on his party to-do-list. "Nibbles... check! Music... check! Zommer...where's Zommer?" "Right behind you, Mr Scrawl," said Zommer, tapping Roary on the shoulder and making him jump. "For a dude with eyes in the back of his head, you sure are easy to creep up on!" "Ah, Zommer" said Roary, ignoring the rotten rocker's cheeky joke. "Grab the camera and get filming. I want you to get some behind-the-scenes footage of tonight's big bash. We can put it on the DVD when it hits the shops next year. The fans will love it!" "Aye aye!" said Zommer, saluting smartly. "Or should that be 'eye eye... eye, eye, eye, eye, eye, eye, eye, eye..." "All right, all right, very funny," said Roary. "Just make yourself busy." Zommer ambled over to the front desk where Ruby Scribblez was perched on a ladder, hanging a large banner from the ceiling. MOSHI MONSTERS: THE MOVIE it said in big blocky letters. "What's up, Ruby?" asked Zommer, pointing the camera at her from below. "Apart from you I mean. Hur hur hur!" Zommer shook his head from side to side and roared with laughter. "MMan I'm on fire today! Comedy gold!" He reached out with one hand to steady himself on the ladder while he got the giggles out of his system... and that's when DISASTER struck! Zommer's hand went straight between the steps of Ruby's ladder and he toppled forward, knocking into it with all his weight and sending it crashing to the floor! Poor Ruby was left swinging from the ceiling, caught up in the movie banned like a Pluff with a tangled parachute! "OOPS," said Zommer. Part Two Get me down from here, you mouldy-minded monstrosity!" yelled Ruby at Zommer, who was pointing the camera at her as she swung helplessly from side to side. "No problemo," said Zommer. Still shouldering the camera, he hooked his foot around an office wheelie chair and rolled it over to a spot below Ruby. "JUMP!" he called up to the red-faced reporter. "I've got you!" Ruby let go of the banner and landed with a thud on the office chair. The chair's little wheels started spinning and she rolled across the room and straight out of the front door, into Main Street! "I'm coming, Ruby" yelled Zommer, and he darted out of the door after her. He got outside just in time to see Ruby crash into Ken Tickles, the En-Gen Roarker who was working in the street, as usual. Ruby went flying and landed face down in the dirt. Ken yelped and his jiggly drill bounced out of his hands and off down the road, sending up a shower of grit and rubble as it smashed its way towards the Elder Furi statue. "OH, NO!" yelped Zommer. "The statue!" He raced over the road and grabbed Ken's drill just in time to save the statue. But instead of stopping, the drill turned on the spot and bounced off towards the Bizarre Bazaar. By the time the drill finally sputtered to a halt. Bushy Fandango's beloved store looked like the scene of an earthquake! There were paintings, plushies, mirrors, models and all sorts of monster merchandise scattered all over the floor. And lying on top in a daze, still clutching Roary's camera, was Zommer. "UUURRRGH..." he groaned, checking his stitches to make sure his head was still on tightly. "Totally not cool!" Later that day, Zommer trudged back to the Daily Growl office to say sorry to Roary for the chaos he had caused. He sighed heavily as he handed back the camera. "Sorry, Roary," he mumbled, shaking his head sadly. "I tried to get the footage you wanted, but everything went wrong!" "what are you talking about?" laughed Roary. He was playing back the footage through the camera's viewfinder and chuckling at every shot. "This is hilarious! It's the best blooper reel I've ever seen! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Category:Stories